1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for use in a multi-remote controller having integrated functions and, more specifically, to a multi-remote controller circuit having a function which automatically sets the manufacturer of a device which is to be controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-remote controller has the capability to integrally control all electronic products produced by various manufacturers using a single remote controller.
In general, when a user sets a multi-remote controller to select a manufacturer of a television set, the user has to first personally check the manufacturer of the television set. An example of a multi-remote controller which operates televisions produced by nine manufacturers is shown in FIG. 1. To select a manufacturer, the user should press and select a TV selection key 1 in a key matrix 10 as shown in FIG. 2 and a key number corresponding to the manufacturer as shown in the table of FIG. 1. After scanning the above key, a controller 20 radio-transmits a signal corresponding to the manufacturer associated with the pressed key number through a light emitting unit D1 disposed within a transmitter 30, to a light receiving unit of the television. Accordingly, remote control operation of a TV (or other device such as a video cassette recorder) produced by a specific manufacturer can be performed by the multi-remote controller as described above.
After the user purchases a multi-remote controller like the one described above, when the user sets the multi-remote controller for the manufacturer of the unit to be controlled it is necessary to press the selection key and the numeral key of the key matrix 10 which corresponds to the manufacturer. This is inconvenient, especially if the user is not familiar with the operation of the multi-remote controller or does not know the number of the key which corresponds to the unit manufacturer. Also, if the user does not know the manufacturer of the unit, he must try each numeral key until a key is activated which operates the unit.